The Bathroom Chronicles
by BLAYNK
Summary: Pregnancy was a weird thing, and Quinn decided no matter how much she hated the tiny brunette, she was helping her-and she might have a tiny crush on her, it just had to be hormones...right? FaBerry. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

It was a surprise to walk into the bathroom to find Quinn Fabray crying her eyes out under the sinks, and despite how awful the girl treated her, Rachel decided to see what was wrong.

"Quinn? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Rachel squatted down in front of the pregnant blonde carefully.

"I'm scared." Wiping her eyes she sat up a little straighter. "I'm scared Finn…Finn will find out."

"Find out what sweetie?" Rachel squeezed herself in between Quinn and the wooden divider that helped support the porcelain sinks.

"That the baby isn't his." Quinn looked over at Rachel, as much as she disliked the girl, she knew she wouldn't tell without a reason.

"Oh, well, he'll find out sooner or later, he might be mad at you, and he'll need time to recover and think things over—if he's capable—but I'm sure he'd understand what happened." Rachel gathered the bigger girl in her arms, dragging the blonde into her lap.

"No he won't, because it was over you, and Glee that I cheated with Puck of all people." Quinn sniffled and leaned into the brunette.

"Hm, he loves you, he would've left by now if he didn't. Tell him when you're ready, but you can't keep lying to him. It's noticeably stressing you out and it's not good for the baby." Rachel kissed her cheek. "I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Why?" Quinn looked up at her with big watery green eyes.

"As much as you hate to admit it, Glee is my family, the closest I've ever had to friends. I'll do everything in my power to help any one of you if you'll all let me." Rachel brushed the blonde's hair back. "Quinn, I won't tell if you're not ready, but if I need to I will. Finn doesn't believe to be lied to."

"I love him, I truly do, despite what people say." Quinn burrowed her head into Rachel's chest. "I know this will make you seem like the bad guy, but will you tell him? Not yet, not until I'm a little further along and I find a permanent residence. The doctor said that I can't be too stressed out until my second trimester, and even then it's still dangerous."

"Just say the word." Rachel settled her chin on Quinn's head. "You can stay with my dads and I if you'd like. We have an extra room, and they're hardly ever home anyways. I can talk to them tonight, and you can stay over as well."

"Are you sure?" Quinn looked up at Rachel, the stony persona the blonde always held was gone, leaving a lost puppydog

"Yes, and if you need hospital bills paid or anything I'll help. I never really splurge my allowance so I've saved up quite a bit." Rachel kissed the girls forehead gently. "Anything Quinn."

"Thank you." Quinn sat up and shimmied out from under the sink, dragging Rachel with her. Bending down slighty the blonde hesitated before firmly planting her lips gently on Rachel's.


	2. One

"Hey, Quinn do you need a ride?" Finn asked after Glee was finished. "We have that appointment tonight right?"

"Rachel's bringing me." Quinn stared at the dopey smile on her boyfriends face. How had she ever liked him? He was irritating her.

"Wha? Since when are you friends with Rache?" Finn looked like a lost little puppy.

"Since I started living with her because you got me kicked out of my house, then said your mother wouldn't let me live there because she detests me." Quinn slapped him and stomped over to Rachel as she put her music noted in her little wheelie bag thing. "Could you go any slower?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her quietly before going back to putting her notes away. Completely ignoring the blonde; which she, Quinn, didn't really blame her for. The blonde's hormones had been horrible the past couple days she'd moved in with the Berry's. Rachel had been subjected to border line abuse the last few days, from slaps, pushing, and verbal thrashings.

Standing straight, Rachel took Quinn's hand, leaving everyone wondering what the _fuck_ just happened. As they got outside Rachel opened the car door for Quinn, making sure the girl was buckled and safely in before making her way around and getting in herself.

"You should apologise to him tomorrow." Rachel stated glancing at Quinn as she backed out, almost hitting Puck who pouted and climbed in the back.

"I wanna come." He muttered childishly and leaned onto the centre console after buckling up—he'd driven with Rachel before, and she'd refuse to move the vehicle if anyone wasn't safely in place.

"Noah, it is 'I want to go', not 'I wanna go'." Rachel chided before making her way onto the road and to the hospital.

"Doesn matter." He reached to change the station the radio was playing and was slapped by Rachel.

"Touch my radio and die a painfully horrible death of castration by music sheets." Rachel snapped. "I am the driver, therefore I get to choose what we listen to. And if you turn that volume up so help me god Noah I will de-finger you slowly and painfully."

"But Rachie…" Noah whinned, getting Quinn to look at him weirdly. "I wanna listen to rock and roll, why not change it to something we all like?"

"Noah do not use that tone with me." Rachel didn't look once at his hand as he approached the radio again before slapping his hand away again. Quinn was slightly baffled at their banter, Puck never was really this whinny with anyone, and he normally wouldn't stop with a pout on his face just because someone told him no. she had to be missing something.

"Don't you love me?" Rachel finally looked back at the pouting boy in her backseat as she stopped at a red light.

"Noah. You are a grown man, act like one. Don't make me tell your mother you've been bothering me again."

"but I'm your beloved elder brother."

"Shut it, I don't care."

"But Rachie—"

"Shut it Noah, I don't have to fight over something as trivial as the radio station, I want to focas on driving, as to not crash."

"But—"

"She said shut it Puckerman." Quinn snapped from the front. "So you two are siblings?"

"Unfortunately so." Rachel sighed dramatically. "We're twins, although Noah, our parents were once together. Daddy just decided he played for the other team, so I live with Dad and Daddy and Noah lives with Mama. Which reminds me, Dad and Daddy are home this weekend. Family dinner is on Saturday, you miss it again this time and your allowance is left up for grabs."

"I don't like family dinners." Noah whined. "Mom and Hannah are coming, isn't that enough?"

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, if you so much as think about not coming I swear to messiah that you will not live to see another Hanukah, is that clear?" Rachel hissed from the front. "Mama and Hannah should not be subjected to a dinner without you. Quinn, you are also expected to attend. An allowance has been set up for you as well."

"Thanks?" Quinn asked confused, they already had her staying with them; they didn't need to give her an allowance.

"Lucky Quinn, you're totally going to blow a gasket." Puck grinned widely at her.

"Oh, the allowance isn't that much, just a few thousand. I don't see why people are shocked by that." Rachel shrugged. "Mama and Daddy and Dad have always provided for us in someway."

"A few thousand?" Quinn sat back in her seat as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. She knew the Berry's had money…but…

* * *

><p>"Rachel I can't accept this." Quinn waved the check for ten thousand dollars in front of Rachel's face. Quinn was sitting on the toilet in front of the tiny girl. "You're already doing a lot for me."<p>

"Quinn, I want to do this." Rachel brushed the blonde hair back. "I want to help you, and not just because the baby is my brothers, but because I am your friend. Actually despite how awful you are towards me you're my closest friend."

"I want you to tell Finn in two weeks."

"Okay, but you are accepting that money. I said I'd help out with bills. Your allowance is the same as that check." Rachel sat down on the edge of the claw foot tub.

"I don't know Rache." Quinn set the check down. "It's a lot of money."

"Not really. My dads are the typical stereotypical Jew. They're good with money. Extremely well. I mean, you even have an university account that has money put in it everyday. They already treat you like family, mostly because I see you as family, so does Noah, although we view you as family in a different way." Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn, they had been doing that a lot. Neither quite sure what it was. "Quinn, I'll help you with everything, so will Noah."

"I think I love you." The blonde confessed hugging the brunette. It surprised both girls, but neither minded. "Thank you."

"No problem Lucy." Rachel kissed the blondes forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here's Chapter one. It's a little rocky. but let me explain.<strong>

**RAchel and Puck are twins.**

**Puck knows about baby, so does RAch-obvioulsy**

**Quinn has been living with Rachel since monday night. It is now thursday.**

**On friday Rachel gives Quinn a check for the hospital apointment.**

**Raahcel and Quinn aren't sure what they have going on and whether or not it's just Quinns hormones talking for her, but Rachels okay with that for now, next chapter will be the family dinner, and Rachel admits to liking Quinn for a while now. Puck knows this, and he finds it hilarious that they've been tip toeing around each other for a while-he noticed stuff before he even slept with Quinn-which he only did to piss off his baby sister for making out with his best friend and getting him grounded. Next chapter I swear will be better.**

**R&R!**

**OliMaMis.3**


End file.
